Bimm (especie peluda)
*Sindee *Toki TollivarKnights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution }} Los bimms eran diminutos mamíferos inteligentes del planeta Bimmisaari. Una especie humanoide de orejas caídas y peludas, los bimms tenían fama de ser personas pacíficas y hospitalarias. Al compartir su planeta natal con una especie casi humana, también conocida como bimm, las dos especies no estaban relacionadas biológicamente, compartían un idioma y una identidad cultural como bimms. Muchas descripciones de la cultura y la sociedad bimm ignoraron las diferencias biológicas entre las dos especies. Sin embargo, uno de los bimm más famosos de la historia galáctica fue en contra del comportamiento estereotipado e inofensivo de su pueblo. El Acólito Sith y asesino en serie Toki Tollivar subió al poder a raíz de la Gran Guerra Sith, causándole problemas a la Orden Jedi hasta su muerte durante los primeros años de las Guerras Mandalorianas. Biología y apariencia Habiendo evolucionado en el planeta Bimmisaari, los bimms peludos eran ligeramente más altos que los bimms casi humanos, con una altura adulta de 1.0 a 1.6 metros, con las hembras siendo un poco más altas en promedio. Estaban cubiertos de pelaje corto que variaba de negro a tostado. Sus caras tenían orejas flojas, largos hocicos y pequeños ojos negros. Sus manos poseían tres dedos largos y un pulgar. Ambas especies se llamaban a sí mismas "bimms" y vivían en armonía en sus ciudades forestales compartidas. Se consideraban personas unidas y el resto de la galaxia los consideraba así. Los matrimonios mixtos entre las dos especies de bimm no eran infrecuentes, aunque las incompatibilidades genéticas requerían que tales parejas adoptaran si querían tener hijos. Sociedad y cultura thumb|left|200px|Bimms corriendo para saludar al [[Halcón Milenario/Leyendas|''Halcón Milenario'' durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica.]] Aunque las especies bimm habían vivido juntas durante casi toda su historia registrada, ciertos aspectos de su cultura estaban más asociados con una especie que con otra. Si bien algunas fuentes atribuyeron estas tendencias culturales a una especie u otra, fuentes como Mammon Hoole las presentaban como aspectos de una cultura única y compartida.The Essential Guide to Alien Species El idioma Bimmini, utilizado por ambas especies, se cantaba en lugar de hablar. Una conversación bimm tenía una calidad aparentemente mística, sonando para los oídos humanos como canciones cantadas en armonía de cinco partes.Heir to the Empire Sourcebook Los bimms eran particularmente buenos comerciantes, y sentían que el día estaba incompleto sin una buena ronda de compras y regateos. El arte de la negociación fue respetado en su cultura, y el trato justo era muy honrado. Sin embargo, el engaño y el robo equivalían a asesinato en su sociedad. Los bimms también se destacaron por su ropa amarilla. Ambas especies se destacaban por sus tendencias pacíficas y de temperamento suave, que fue la razón por la que las dos especies vivieron juntas en armonía. Esta tendencia se extendió a los visitantes no bimm, que serían tratados como invitados de honor. El ritual de saludo bimm involucraba una línea de recepción por la que cada visitante caminaría. En completo silencio, cada bimm en línea se estiraría y tocaría suavemente la cabeza, el brazo o la espalda del visitante. Los visitantes más importantes atraerían en consecuencia grandes multitudes en la procesión. Sin embargo, este honor no se extendía a los visitantes armados, de quienes se esperaría que dejaran sus armas. Historia thumb|right|200px|[[Acólito Sith Toki Tollivar.]] Evolucionando en el planeta Bimmisaari, los bimms se pusieron en contacto por primera vez con la comunidad galáctica durante el Gran Periodo Manifiesto con la colonización de su planeta por una especie casi humana. Al crecer juntos como una sociedad unida, las dos especies se conocieron colectivamente como los bimm y eran muy respetados dramaturgos y expertos en hospitalidad. Durante la Gran Guerra Sith, las fuerzas de la República Galáctica se movieron a lo largo de la Ruta Lantilliana Menor, sobre la cual se encontraba el planeta natal de los bimm, para montar una contraofensiva al Imperio Sith.The Essential Atlas En el momento de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, la República se había debilitado significativamente después de siglos de guerra, dejando el planeta natal de los bimm dentro del territorio controlado por el régimen Hutt y una facción Sith llamada la Hermandad de la Oscuridad. Los bimm permanecieron bajo control hutt mucho después de la destrucción de la Hermandad, permaneciendo en el espacio disputado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante las Guerras Clon. Habiéndose retirado silenciosamente de la corrupta República décadas antes de la guerra, los bimms descubrieron que su mundo era lo suficientemente remoto como para que pocos se dieran cuenta de ellos, permitiéndole a su gente escapar de la mayor parte del caos de la caída de la República y la posterior opresión del Imperio Galáctico. Durante la Insurrección Sy Myrthiana, los bimm fueron conquistados por el Imperio y los hutts.The Essential Guide to Warfare Después de la Batalla de Endor, los bimms permanecieron neutrales, pero amigables con la Alianza para Restaurar la República y más tarde, con la Nueva República. Mientras estaba controlado por el Gran Maldrood a partir del 4 DBY, el Gran Almirante Mitth'raw'nuruodo conquistó a los bimm en el 9 DBY. Alrededor de este tiempo, una delegación de la Nueva República viajó para reunirse con los bimm, con la esperanza de convencerlos de unirse a su nuevo gobierno. El antropólogo shi'ido Mammon Hoole incluyó una entrada sobre los bimms en su publicación La Guía Esencial para Especies Alienígenas.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Siendo unos importantes comerciantes, los bimm fueron diezmados en el 26 DBY por los yuuzhan vong durante su invasión de la galaxia. Al final de la guerra, la Nueva República hizo un esfuerzo para liberar a los bimm, salvando lo que quedaba de su planeta natal y especies de la aniquilación total.The New Jedi Order Sourcebook Bimms en la galaxia [[Archivo:Toki Tollivar.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Tollivar, también conocido como el Estrangulador Corelliano.]] Mientras se contentaban con permanecer en su planeta natal, esos bimms que se fueron del planeta eran generalmente comerciantes o empresarios. Algunos bimms se convirtieron en aventureros, ya sea como sinvergüenzas que de alguna manera se abrieron paso en los círculos de la nobleza, o como artistas que siguieron a los héroes para presenciar grandes hechos que pudieran grabar en baladas. Comunidades enteras de bimms también se encontraban en enclaves fuera de Bimmisaari, caracterizándose por su hospitalidad. Los sensibles a la Fuerza de la especie se inclinaron por unirse a la Orden Jedi, ya que los Jedi eran muy venerados en la sociedad bimm por su heroísmo y estilo de vida monástico. Aunque la mayoría se unió a los Jedi, al menos un bimm peludo, Toki Tollivar, desertó al Imperio Sith y se convirtió en un adepto y aprendió a manejar un sable de luz. Al final de la Gran Guerra Sith, Tollivar comenzó una campaña privada de venganza y asesinato en serie, antes de ser asesinado por el mandaloriano Demagol, quien se hacía pasar por Rohlan Dyre. Entre bastidores El nombre "bimm" apareció por primera vez en la novela de 1991 de Timothy Zahn, Heredero del Imperio. Heir to the Empire Sourcebook, de 1993, un suplemento de Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, de West End Games, escrito por Bill Slavicsek, describió a la especie bimm con más detalle y proporcionó ilustraciones. Mientras que la descripción de los bimms en West End Games decía que estaban "medio peludos", una ilustración de Allen Nunis y Paul Daly los hizo parecer simples humanos. En 1995, Dark Horse Comics publicó una adaptación de cómic de [[Heredero del Imperio (cómics)| Heredero del Imperio]]. Las ilustraciones de la adaptación de Olivier Vatine y Fred Blanchard representaban a alienígenas claramente no humanos con grandes orejas flexibles. El mismo año, sin embargo, el set Premiere Limited de ''Star Wars'' Customizable Card Game, publicado por Decipher, Inc., incluía una tarjeta que identificaba al "Flash Gordon Midget" de la película original como Rycar Ryjerd, un contrabandista bimm. Ryjerd, que fue interpretado por el actor Marcus Powell sin un extenso maquillaje, se parecía más a las ilustraciones de bimms humanos de West End Games que a los alienígenas de orejas caídas dibujados por Vatine y Blanchard. En 1998, una carta en el set de expansión Jabba's Palace Limited identificó a otro personaje de fondo en [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], nuevamente interpretado por un actor sin maquillaje extenso, como el hijo de Rycar Ryjerd, Rayc. La confusión fue resuelta en 1998 por The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons de Daniel Wallace. La entrada de Bimmisaari incluyó un dibujo de dos bimms de orejas flexibles, pero señaló que el planeta también estaba habitado por una pequeña especie humana con el mismo nombre. Trabajos posteriores, como The Essential Guide to Alien Species de 2001 de Ann Margaret Lewis y varios suplementos de Wizards of the Coast para Star Wars Roleplaying Game, entraron en más detalles sobre la historia y la cultura compartida de las dos especies bimm. Apariciones *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' ** *''For Fun and Profit'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (Cine-Manga) *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (PhotoComic) *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' cómic *''Scourge'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Halcón Milenario'' * }} Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Heroes & Rogues'' * *''Alien Encounters'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Bimms Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies del Borde Medio